


The Fifth Wheel

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers:StargateSeason: Immediately after "The Broca Divide"Summary: SG-1 gets a new member, and she has some tricks up her sleeve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - The Fifth Wheel

##  The Fifth Wheel

##### Written by JediRule  
Comments? Write to us at mynah@earthlink.net

  * SPOILERS : Stargate the Movie. Set in Season 1, immediately after The Broca Divide, but no mention.
  * SUMMARY : SG-1 gets a new member, and she has some tricks up her sleeve.
  * PG [Au] [Cr] [D]



* * *

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"

Daniel glanced up from his book. The young woman indicated the bus seat next to his.

"Oh, no, go ahead," he said. She sat down, tucking an errant lock of red hair behind her ear. Pulling out a pack of colored pencils, she began to add color to a picture on the clipboard she carried. Curious, Daniel shifted slightly in his seat so he could see the drawing: a gray-and-cream gryphon in flight with a stunned expression on its beak over a blue background. *Is that even possible?* he wondered. He looked closer. Then he saw it: part of a huge, sky-blue dragon's head filled most of the background, a nearly perfect match to the sky. Now wonder the gryphon looked surprised. They were typically portrayed as being two or three times the size of a lion, and if the dragon's head was any judge of scale, the entire thing had to be about a hundred times larger than that.

"Your mouth is hanging open," the woman commented. Daniel closed it so fast that his teeth clicked together. "I get that a lot," she said, "I'm Mariah Sanders, by the way."

"Daniel Jackson." That statement perked Mariah's interest.

"Daniel Jackson? As in Doctor Daniel Jackson? The archaeologist who proposed that the Egyptian pyramids weren't actually built by the Ancient Egyptians?" she asked.

"The one."

"Interesting theory. Ever figure out who did build them?"

"Yeah." said Daniel slowly.

"Who?"

Daniel hesitated, for two reasons. First, would Mariah really believe that the Great Pyramids were actually landing platforms for the starships of a parasitic alien race that masqueraded as ancient Earth gods? And second, General Hammond would skin him alive if he told.

"Let me guess: You know, but you're waiting for the appropriate time to tell the academic community." Daniel seized the ready-made excuse and changed the subject.

"Yeah. So, you like drawing mythical creatures?" asked Daniel.

"Uh-huh. I enjoy gryphons especially, but the feathers are a pain." They continued chatting until Daniel's stop. He got off and headed into his apartment for a quiet evening.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"General, we have to go back to that planet. I didn't get to finish translating the writings on that temple wall, but it looked incredibly promising-"

"Doctor Jackson, can't this wait until later?"

"But-"

"Look, I have an interview in a few minutes, and the Captain will be here shortly."

"General Hammond-" There was a knock on the office door, but Daniel was not ready to give up just yet.

"Enter," said the General. Daniel tried to begin again, but was interrupted by a vaguely familiar woman's voice.

"Captain Mariah Sanders reporting as ordered Sir's." Daniel whirled. It was undoubtedly the same woman who had sat by him on the bus, down to the shock of unruly red hair, sapphire-blue eyes and almond-shaped glasses.

"Mariah?"

"Doctor Jackson? But-? No offense, but why would the United States Air Force need with the services of an archaeologist?"

"You two know each other?" Hammond interrupted.

"We've. met, sir."

"I see. Now, you asked why we need Dr. Jackson's services, correct?"

"Yes. It's got to be good, though," said Mariah. General Hammond nodded in Daniel's direction, indicating that he should explain.

"Captain Sanders," Daniel began.

"Mariah," she said firmly.

"Mariah, have you ever heard of the Stargate?" asked Daniel.

"No." the captain said slowly, "What is it?"

"It's a device that allows us to travel to other planets all over the galaxy."

"Are you pulling my leg?" 

"He is not, Captain. He and a number of others regularly travel to the far corners of the galaxy," said Hammond. Daniel continued.

"Most of the cultures we meet are Earth-based. I get to translate for the most part." 

"So you are a civ-con?" Mariah asked.

"A what?" 

"A civilian consultant," she explained.

"Oh! Yes, I am."

"All right then, what do you mean by 'Earth-based' cultures?"

******A long, boring explanation of the Goa'uld follows******

By the time Daniel finished his explanation, the expression on Mariah's face rivaled the one on her gryphon picture.

"So, you're saying that a race of parasitic aliens posing as ancient gods used this 'Stargate' as a means to secretly kidnap humans from Earth for use as slaves and hosts? And that the only reason that we aren't overrun by these guys today is because a bunch of people kicked Ra and his attending whaddayacallums, Jaffa, back through the Stargate and buried it?" asked Mariah.

"Basically," said Daniel.

"And let me take a wild guess: it was these Goa'uld who built the pyramids?"

"Fast study, and yes, by the way" Daniel observed.

"Holy Cat's-eye." Mariah breathed. She turned to Hammond, "What am *I* doing here?" she asked.

"You will be assigned to one of the SG teams. As you and Dr. Jackson seem to get along so well, I believe I will place you on SG-1. Dr. Jackson, if you would-"

"So *who's* being assigned to my team?" 

Mariah turned. A tall, lean, brown-haired man lounged in the doorway to General Hammond's office.

"Ah, Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Captain Mariah Sanders. She will be joining SG-1. Captain Sanders, Colonel O'Neill is your new commanding officer." Hammond said. 

"So Captain, have you heard anything about me?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, sir, but I believe you must be a very good commander and command a lot of respect," replied Mariah.

"And how do you figure that?" her new CO inquired.

"They wouldn't have put you in charge of what I assume is Earth's flagship team otherwise," Mariah said bluntly. O'Neill had the grace to look taken aback before replying.

"Ah, well then, I guess you would like to meet the rest of the team, then." Jack said. He turned and left the office after saluting the general. Daniel and Mariah followed Jack out of the room. The archaeologist turned left, saying he had a translation to finish, but Mariah followed her CO to the right. They rounded a corner before Jack spoke again.

"You seem to be taking all of this very well, Captain." Mariah eyed him nervously, wondering whether to take it as a compliment or an accusation. Deciding on complement, she replied, 

"I was really into science fiction when I was a kid, so I'm fairly open to the idea of alien life-forms. And I've seen . stranger. things than what I've been told so far." 

"Such as?"

Mariah stopped. As Jack turned towards her, she said, "Things that can only be explained by magic."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Jack apparently decided to file that away for later reflection, because he led Mariah into a lab filled with advanced-looking equipment. A tall blond woman in olive green BDU's bent over a computer screen. She looked up as she heard them enter.

"Colonel, who's this?" she asked.

"Captain Carter, meet Captain Mariah Sanders. She is apparently joining our little team. Captain Sanders, Captain Samantha Carter. Sanders, Carter here is our resident astrophysicist and 'gate expert. Carter, Sanders is." He broke off and turned to Mariah. "Are you anything in particular?"

Mariah grinned. "Biologist, sir. I also speak French, Japanese, and Latin, with a fair grounding of paleontology, astronomy and a number of mythologies from varying cultures. And artist, of course." Carter smiled.

"You and Daniel will get along just fine then," she said.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Teal'c, meet our fifth," Jack said without preamble, "Captain Mariah Sanders, Teal'c. Teal'c, Captain Sanders." Mariah cocked an eyebrow in perfect imitation of the Jaffa. 

"So, you are the Jaffa defector. It's an honor to meet you," she said. Teal'c bowed slightly.

"As it is to meet you, CaptainSanders."

"Okay Sanders, now you know the team, the Doc, the General, and the location of gym, lockers, cafeteria, briefing room, 'gate room, and your lab. I think that you're up to sped. Better hurry and get unpacked. Our next mission is in 48 hours." Jack said. Mariah nodded and left the gym to unpack her lab equipment.

* * * * * * * * * *

48 hours later:

"That would be the Stargate," Jack said proudly. Mariah couldn't help herself; her jaw dropped at the sight of the twenty foot tall metal ring as it spun, eventually splooshing outward like a burst of water. 

> "Slick." Mariah said in awe. She heard Hammond telling them that they had a 'go' and stepped forward. Carefully, she stretched out a hand to, what did Sam call it? Event horizon, that was it. Behind her, the rest of the team moved around and stepped through. Mariah followed. Bright colors like stars zipped past, too quick to see clearly. She was spinning.dizzy.sick.

And then she was out. Unfortunately, she had been so disoriented by the abrupt return to reality that she lost her balance and tripped over the end of Teal'c's staff weapon. ^Oh great,^ she thought, ^Your first trip and you come out and go sprawling. What a great impression *that* must have made.^

"Are you alright CaptainSanders?" Teal'c asked, extending his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't worry, coming out of the 'gate *without* tripping is a skill gained with long practice." Sam said cheerfully.

"Good."

"Okay kids, let's split. Daniel, Sanders, Teal'c, you guys head over there, and Cater and I will make a perimeter." Jack ordered. They split into their respective groups. Daniel led Mariah and Teal'c over to a nearby building.

"Look at this," he said, pointing to some symbols on the wall. "It appears to be based off of Ancient Egyptian-"

"DanielJackson, I believe I know who controls this planet." Teal'c interrupted.

"Who?" Mariah asked.

"This is a planet controlled by the Goa'uld System Lord Kephri," answered the Jaffa.

"The Egyptian god of creation and rebirth?"

"That is the identity he assumed while on Earth." Any comment Mariah or Daniel could have made was cut off by Mariah's radio.

"{Captain! Back to the 'Gate! We got Jaffa!}" Jack's voice said.

"I copy, sir." The three of them ran in the direction of the Stargate. Jack and Sam were fending off what looked like at least twenty Jaffa. Mariah fell behind Teal'c and Daniel. There was no way they could fight off that many with just three MP-5's, a handgun, Teal'c's staff, and some zats. But maybe something else. Mariah touched a slim wooden rod in a long, narrow trouser pocket that she had put in herself. The wand's wood was comfortingly warm, and she knew what she had to do. Clearing her mind, she concentrated on her other form. In the shape of a predatory bird that looked like a cross between a hawk and a falcon, Mariah flew upwards. Climbing to about a hundred and fifty feet, she took aim at a bald Jaffa head that did *not* belong to Teal'c, folded her long wings, and dove. She hurtled downwards, gaining speed with every second, until at a few dozen feet above her target. There she snapped her wings open. Eight razor-sharp talons dug into the Jaffa's skull, then released. Using the momentum from her dive, Mariah climbed again, dove again, and climbed. Each time she struck another Jaffa fell. Finally, the only ones left in the field with the Stargate were her team. Gliding up, she circled and saw SG-1 staring at her. Delicately, she swooped down and hovered. Teal'c, almost without realizing, it seemed, extended an arm. Mariah landed, careful not to dig her talons into his skin. 

"What's with the bird? And just *where* is Sanders?" asked Jack.

"Somehow, this bird seemed to know we required assistance, and responded," said Teal'c.

"But she responded like a trained falcon, not a wild bird." Daniel told him, "And if she *is* trained, shouldn't her trainer be nearby?"

Mariah, had she been in her human shape, would have laughed. As it was, she could still communicate.

<I am no trained bird.>

There followed a perfect Kodak© moment: All of SG-1 with their mouths open wide with surprise.

"Am I going nuts, or did that bird just say something in my *head*?" asked Jack, stunned.

<It is too soon to judge whether or not you are crazy, O'Neill, but yes; I did just speak in your head>

"The bird knows your name, Jack."

"Alright, the bird talks and apparently understands us. So Bird, can you tell us where our other friend is?" Jack inquired. Mariah nearly fell off her perch on Teal'c's arm trying not to laugh.

<Right here>

"What do you mean, she's right here?"

<Just that. I am right here.>

"I didn't ask were *you* were. I asked where our *friend* was." Mariah sighed. Apparently, Jack O'Neill could be painfully thick when it came to the obvious. She swooped off of Teal'c's arm, coming to land a yard or so away, then retook her natural shape. That was an even better Kodak© moment. Stunned silence filled the clearing.

"You? You were-? You're the bird?" Jack spluttered. Mariah nodded.

"But- how?" Daniel this time. Gritting her teeth, Mariah took the plunge.

"I'm a witch, alright?"

"A *what*?" 

> "A witch, sir. If you read my file, it'll tell you I was home schooled for seven years. That's not true. I went to a boarding school in England for that time. That school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Captain. It's the Hogwarts right out of the series. I kept up with the mundane subjects by correspondence courses. I just happen to be an Animagus."

"What is an 'Animagus'" asked Teal'c.

"You're kidding, right?" inquired Jack.

"First, I am *not* kidding, and second, an Animagus is a witch or wizard who can take on the shape of an animal. Mine is a bird of prey that I call a fallawk, because it's sort of a cross between a falcon and a hawk," answered Mariah. She was going to continue her explanation, but O'Neill cut her off.

"Captain, I am *sure* your explanation is fascinating, but it will wait until we get back to the briefing room, where we can all get it in full. Now, we need to go home. Daniel, if you would do the honors?" Daniel began punching in symbols on the DHD, sent the IDC code, and was the first through the Stargate when they received confirmation of an open iris. The rest of SG-1 followed.

* * * * * * * * * *

"SG-1, you aren't due for 48 hours." General Hammond said as they entered the 'Gate room, "Is there something wrong?"

Oh, we just had a run-in with a pack of Jaffa and Captain Sanders here has a *fascinating* story to tell," called Jack.

"We'll debrief in one hour."

For Mariah Sanders, that hour went by way too fast, although at any second she expected to get hauled up for breaking the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy. She dreaded having to tell Hammond about her abilities. Would the general remove her from the team? Would O'Neill, Cater, Daniel, and Teal'c ever be able to accept her if he didn't?

^Breathe, girl!^ she told herself firmly, as she walked from the infirmary and the post-mission check-up to the briefing room. She sat down, and they began. So far, just the basics of what happened. The sudden attack, and the appearance of the fallawk.

"So than the bird says 'Just that. I am right here', swoops off of Teal'c's arm and turns into Captain Sanders before our eyes." Jack finished. General Hammond turned to Mariah.

"And what is your explanation for all of this, Captain?" he asked. 

"I am a witch sir." Mariah said, pulling out her wand from its pocket. She could have sworn she saw the general flinch before she reversed it, handing it to Hammond handle first. "Thirteen inches, phoenix feather and ebony." Taking the wand from her, Hammond examined it and returned it to her.

"This explains your apparent transformation, Captain?"

"The fact that I'm also an Animagus does, anyway." Mariah continued her story, explaining a little about her school and the fact that, as she now worked for a top-secret military facility, she hopefully had enough clearance to be telling them all of this. She trailed off before exposing too many more wizarding secrets, watching General Hammond closely.

"So, magic really does exist?" he asked. Mariah nodded, suddenly finding the grain in the table fascinating. "Understandably, I will have to inform the President of this, but otherwise, I believe I was correct in assigning you to SG-1 as a representation of your people."

"Sir?"

"Welcome to SG-1, Captain Sanders."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author's Note: This is a first in a series containing Captain Mariah   
>  Sanders. Read first.

* * *

> © July 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the   
>  property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and   
>  all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together   
>  with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA   
>  Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret   
>  Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not   
>  intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for   
>  entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are   
>  the sole property of the author. Also, Hogwarts, Animagi, and all the other   
>  little references to the Harry Potter series are the property of J. K.   
>  Rowling.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
